


Keep It In The Family

by MissMoochy



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Hook-Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pity Sex, Stranger Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: When Foggy confesses his feelings for Matt, he’s half-expecting a rejection.  What he’s not expecting is Matt to recommend that Foggy sleep with Matt’s slutty twin brother, Mike, to help him ‘get over’ his crush. A man Foggy’s never even heard of until today.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Mike Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Keep It In The Family

_**Friday evening** _

They’ve been bullshitting and trading banter for half an hour, and Foggy’s courage hasn’t yet made an appearance. He knows he’s procrastinating but he also knows that what he’s about to say will change their friendship forever. He’s standing at the edge of the cliff, staring down into rough waves. There’s no logical reason to throw himself down into the murky depths, but then, there’s something about Matt Murdock that messes with Foggy’s brain.

“Fog, are you okay? You sound really distracted tonight,”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I actually wanted to tell you something. Or ask you? It’s nothing bad, but..yeah.”

“Sounds mysterious. Alright, I’ll bite. What did you want to tell me?” There’s a clattering sound and Foggy wonders if Matt is in his kitchen, preparing to cook himself dinner. It’s about the right time.

“This, uh. This is something you might already know, or — or you might not! I don’t know what _you_ know. You know? Um—”

“Okay…?”

_Off to a great start, Nelson._

Undeterred, he blusters on. “—but I feel like I have to tell you this. And it’s okay, whatever you feel about it is just _so_ okay by me. It’s actually not about what you think, it’s more like this is me needing to tell you how I feel. I need to get this off my chest.”

“Right.”

“I have feelings. For you. Uh, romantic feelings. And sometimes, when we have dinner or get drinks, we’re having a nice time and you smile, and I — I feel like there’s something there. It’s driving me crazy. Not knowing. So, I guess, what I’m asking is, would you want to maybe go on a date...with me?”

The silence drags on far too long, but it’s not pure silence, because he can still hear Matt’s breath (a bit raspy, Matt’s still recovering from patrol last week) and the ambient sounds of life that filter through Foggy’s window.

“...I can’t.” It’s said so quietly but he might as well be shouting. Foggy swallows, his skin prickling with gooseflesh all over. It’s like being drenched in a rainshower. He shouldn’t have leapt off the cliff.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so —”

Foggy scrambles for a suitable response because some internal process in his brain is blaring out _MATT IS SAD MAKE MATT FEEL BETTER_ and he has to think fast. “Yeah, no, hey, never apologise for how you feel. I said that whatever you felt would be fine and it is. Fine, I mean. I hope we can still be friends?”

“I want us to continue being friends, I do, more than anything. I don’t want to lose you, Foggy. I’m just not…”

“No, it’s fine, you’re not losing me, and nothing has to change. We’re buddies, we’re bros for life. That, that is an unbreakable bond, my friend.”

“You’re not upset?”

Foggy fixes a forced smile onto his face because he knows if he doesn’t, he’ll start weeping. He read somewhere that when you smile, it tricks your brain into thinking you’re happy. He hopes it works. “Of course not! I’m glad we had this talk, Matt.”

“Me too. Bye, Foggy.”

“Bye.”

 _Click._ ****

“I’m so stupid.” Foggy sighs. He slips his phone back in his pocket and shuffles to the kitchen. Ice cream is looking like a good dinner choice.

* * *

One carton of _Ben & Jerry’s New York Super Fudge Chunk_ later, Foggy isn’t feeling any better. He supposes he should feel relieved. He finally got his feelings off his chest. He manned out and confessed his pathetic crush to his best friend. His Catholic best friend. Who handled the whole thing admirably. Foggy wonders if it came as a shock to Matt. With his powers, he was privy to more secrets than most people. Foggy had never been sure if Matt could sense his crush. A skip of Foggy’s heartbeat, sweaty palms. _Could_ Matt smell lust? Oh God, Matt can totally smell lust, can’t he? And yet, Matt had sounded totally floored, on the phone. Perhaps Foggy should tally this as a victory. He’d finally managed to keep a secret from Matt Murdock. A glance at his watch tells him it’s 22:00PM and he spares a thought to Matt’s patrol. He’s probably pacing through the streets right now, keeping an ear out for signs of trouble.

Foggy pictures him, the cowl pulled over his head, to mask his face. Prowling in the night, keeping the city safe. He scowls, digs his spoon a little more viciously into a fudge cluster.

* * *

_**Saturday night** _

Marci is characteristically unsympathetic when he tells her the news. But that’s what he needs. He doesn’t think he could handle Karen’s sympathetic eyes right now. He hopes Matt hasn’t told her already. No, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t.

“He friendzoned you, huh?” Marci says, pouring more wine into Foggy’s glass. It’s Saturday night and neither of them have plans. But wine night with Marci is shaping up to be a regular thing, and Foggy thinks he prefers her friendship to the little fling that’s firmly entrenched in their past.

“No. He didn’t, I was the one who said I want to stay friends. And I meant it. It’s just — it’s hard, Marci. It’s hard looking at him. Hugging him. He insists on me leading him everywhere, so we’re walking arm in arm. How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“He’s got you whipped. It’s hideous.”

Foggy examines the finger marks on his glass; They look pretty in the lamplight. “How do I move on from him?”

“To get over one man, get under another. Isn’t that how the expression goes?”

“You’d know all about that,” Foggy says darkly. She knows him too well to be offended by that. And besides, Marci is a cool customer.

“Sure, lash out at the person who’s helping you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Foggy Bear. It makes you look weak. You didn’t apologise to Matt, did you? When you vomited your feelings to him?”

“I didn’t vomit and I didn’t apologise.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”

* * *

**_Monday morning_ **

Monday rolls around and he can’t face it any longer. Matt has been conspicuous in his absence, normally, they’d exchange texts, but this weekend has been nothing but radio silence from the one person he wishes he could speak to. Sometimes, Matt will knock on Foggy’s window, post-patrol. And Foggy will open it up to see Matt standing on the fire escape, that stupid, horned head tilted to one side, listening for Foggy’s footsteps. And Matt will cautiously step inside, listening out for any witnesses who might spy the notorious Daredevil creeping into Foggy’s apartment.

But there’s nothing. No texts, no Matt.

He thinks he’s going to be sick.

But the Nelsons are a bold bunch, so Foggy brazens it out, slips into the office with a breezy greeting for Karen. It’s only once he’s safely in his office that he realises he’s brought a shadow with him. Matt follows him in, closes the door behind them.

Dark suit, dark hair, grim face. Damn.

“I’ve been racking my brains, thinking of a solution for your…little problem,” he tells him, and Foggy tries to give him the benefit of the doubt. Matt feels bad, Matt just wants to help him.

_Little problem. Worst euphemism ever, Murdock._

“And?”

Matt takes a deep breath, and those pretty lips have no right to be such a startling shade of red. “This is going to sound crazy,” he says. “But I have a twin…”

* * *

They’ve been going round in circles for about twenty minutes, and Foggy feels the beginning of a headache forming behind his eyes. He almost wants to search the office for the hidden cameras, because this feels like a very mean-spirited prank.

“Your twin?”

“Mike,” Matt nods. “He looks just like me…or so I’m told. And he’s—” Matt pauses and there's the briefest flash of hesitation on his face before he smoothly continues. “Bisexual, I think? Pansexual? I don’t know, Foggy. We’re not close, we don’t talk often. We’re estranged.”

“So, your brother, who I’ve never heard about before today, is pansexual and apparently willing to fuck me. And to top it off, you don’t even know the man that well. Matt Murdock, what the fuck?”

“I thought it would help!” Matt says desperately. “I can’t give you what you want, and Mike can. I’m...I'm straight but he isn’t! I’m not saying you have to marry the guy, you don’t even have to sleep with him—”

“Sleep with—? There won’t be — no, there’s not going to be any sleeping or hooking up or meeting or anything! This is insane!”

“Just think about it,” Matt says and he reaches for Foggy, his slim fingers curl around Foggy’s wrist with a reassuring pressure. “Please, will you think about it?”

* * *

Matt has done a lot of shitty things but this is reaching for the crown. It’s one thing to reject Foggy, it’s perfectly understandable, Matt’s straight, Foggy would never want him to feel bad about something he can’t change. But Matt has the audacity to suggest that Foggy sleep with his twin. A stranger. A man Foggy’s never met before, but who apparently looks just like Matt and is—

“Slutty. Really slutty. He’ll do anything, Foggy. Anything you want.”

“For some reason, that’s not filling me with glee.” Foggy says dully.

Matt swallows, that big Adam’s apple as tempting as the one that doomed humanity,

“He’d be really good for you. It would be like sleeping with me.”

And he looks so earnest, he really does. Wide, brown eyes (Matt took his glasses off about fifteen minutes into their discussion) and his fingers fidgeting with his tie. Foggy isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him or coldcock him with a stapler. He settles for sighing deeply.

“And how does this Mike Murdock know about me?”

“I’ve told him things.”

“Oh my God, I bet you made me sound like a total dork.”

Matt shakes his head so vigorously that Foggy winces. “No! I said you were clever and funny. Smart, motivated. Kind. A good friend.”

“And let me guess, I have a great personality?”

“Yes!” Matt nods, eager. His brow furrows as Foggy moans in anguish.

“Damn it, Matt! Haven’t you learnt anything? _A great personality._ That’s what people say when their friend is ugly!”

“You’re not ugly, you’re —you’re beautiful,”

And Foggy laughs at that, a harsh scrape in his throat, to cover the hurt. “Okay, first of all, never tell the guy you rejected that he’s beautiful. That’s cruel, Matty. Secondly — oh, stop interrupting, let me finish! — secondly, while I agree that I’m a motivated professional, and a smart cookie and I have excellent character references, I am _not_ beautiful. Beautiful is reserved for people like Karen, and Marci and—”

_You, Matt._

“—Megan Fox. I’m passable at best.” And, because Matt looks like he’s preparing to argue again: “Mike won’t want me. If he sees me, he’ll…he won’t want this, trust me.”

“He went on your Facebook,” Matt says, to Foggy’s immense shock.

“ _What?_ ”

“I told him your name and he looked you up. He said you were…he said you were hot, Foggy.”

_Oh._

A guy who looks just like Matthew Michael Murdock. A guy who looks just like Matthew Michael Murdock but likes men. A guy who looks just like Matthew Michael Murdock but likes men and likes Foggy. 

“Okay,” Foggy says, feeling rather dazed, like a piano just dropped out of the sky and onto his head. “Okay, tell him I’d like to meet him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Matt and Mike have red hair and blue eyes in the comics, I felt like going with the Netflix look (Charlie Cox). If you liked this chapter, let me know! I love hearing what you think. :)


End file.
